


The Bench

by phrankiero (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Soccer Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phrankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank takes his son James to soccer practice every week. There he meets Gerard, the parent and single father of James's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cock_Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/gifts).



“DADDY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE,” James whined from his car seat.

Frank sighed before looking in the rearview mirror back at his child. “Don’t worry buddy. We’ll get there.” Frank had been sitting at this red light for what felt like forever. He wished that he had the ability to change traffic lights so he could get his son to soccer practice on time for once. But no, the same stupid light catches him every week no matter how early they leave.

“But Daaaaad Coach Way will be mad,” James kicked his cleats on the back of the chair.

“Tell him its all your daddy’s fault. I had to stop a train from falling off a cliff.” The damn light finally turned green and the red minivan Frank had been driving since college made it’s way across the intersection.

“Frankenstein wouldn’t cave people!” James said matter of-factly. “He would scare the train into falling off a cliff. DUUUH”

“You’re right I would,” Frank turned into the park’s parking lot and slipped into the first available space, next to a trans am that had seen better days. Only three minutes kate this time. A new record for them.

“Bye Daddy! Love you. See you after practice. Bye!” The five year old had already gotten out of the car seat before Frank could even get out of the car. Frank laughed to himself before getting out of the car and following his speedy son to the field. James got there way before him and joined the other five to six year olds on his team in front of Coach Way. Frank wouldn’t say that Coach Way was the best person to leave in charge of children, seeing as he put a heater in a shower once. No Mikey way was not a good person to leave around kids. But he was a good coach, even if he did accidentally curse in front of the children. Maybe its because Mikey Way is actually a giant five year old.

As Frank made his way to the bleachers full of middle class parents and player’s younger siblings, a glimpse of red caught his eye. Spinning around, Frank saw him, _Hot Soccer Dad._ The guy that always had on tight black pants and a leather jacket and messy hair. The one with the nice ass and mesmerizing hands. The one who apparently dyed his hair red. Hot Soccer Dad just made himself number one in Frank’s book of “People I would Bang at a Second’s Notice” Well he was already number one, but now he had a star and five underlines by his name.

Frank had never actually talked to the guy. He’s pretty sure that he would make a fool of himself in front of Hot Soccer Dad, but it’s almost the end of the season and if Frank doesn’t make a move soon he might miss his chance.

Frank sat down on the bench away from the rest of the parents and Hot Soccer Dad. He watched James kick the ball and run around the field with a dark haired girl in pigtails and red socks. He saw Mikey give him the evil eye when James yelled about how Frankenstein made him late and just stuck his tongue out at him. Flicking off his best friend/son’s soccer coach may not fly well with the other parents. Tattoos doesn’t exactly fly well with them either. Frank ignored everyone’s stares during practice. His son was more important than what suburban assholes thought.

“Hey is that seat taken,” a voice from beside Frank asked. Frank looked up and nearly fell off the bench. Hot Soccer Dad was standing right there, sunglasses pushed up into his unnaturally red hair and small teeth on display.

“Um.. No,” Frank replied, barely able to speak.

“Great,” Hot Soccer Dad beamed and sat down next to Frank on the bench. “I’m Gerard.” He stuck out his hand and smiled at Frank.

“Frank,” he shook Gerard’s hand and looked back at the field. Was this even life, Frank thought.

“Which one is yours?”

“The short boy right next to Coach Way,” Frank replied. “Yours?”

“Pigtails and red socks,” Gerard replied. “I swear I didn’t pick out those socks. She just wanted to match my hair.”

Frank laughed and looked at Gerard. The cigarette in his mouth stuck out and made his lips look more kissable for lack of a better word and fuck, when did Gerard start smoking. Fuck he just started talking to this guy and he was already getting butterflies. The rest of soccer season is going to be hard.

“One time James came downstairs with an arm full of Crayola tattoos and said he was pretending to be me,” Frank laughed at the memory. James looked so confident that day, strutting around like his dad in shoes that didn’t fit him.

“Is James your son’s name?”

“Yeah. What’s your daughter’s name?”

“Helena. Grandma’s name,” Gerard said. He took a drag of his cigarette before looking back at Frank with a smile. “So does James have a Mom? I’ve never seen you with anyone.”

Frank’s face went red. Gerard had been watching him. This hot piece of ass had been watching Frank, of all people. He’s going to explode right there. Mikey will probably put something like “Died from Hot Guy” on his gravestone. That will say it all.

“Uh no. Girls aren’t really my thing,” Frank murmured hoping Gerard wouldn’t be some kind of homophobe. No guy that wears pants that tight can be opposed to gay’s right?

To Frank’s surprise, Gerard didn’t spit in his face or say a comment of disgust. “No boyfriend either huh?” was Gerard’s reply. Frank let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“No he left after we adopted James. Couldn’t take the pressure,” Frank grimaced at the memory of Brandon yelling at Frank and throwing pictures of them on the floor while James cried in his crib. It wasn’t an easy break up. The only reason Frank made it through was James.

“Funny, same here. Well, he pretty much backed out before we signed the papers,” Gerard laughed a little. Well he actually giggled but Frank was trying not to fall in love with a stranger today. Yes! He’s gay too, Frank screamed inside his head. Frank looked down at his hand then at the hand Gerard had around his cigarette. The sun gleamed off of something on Gerard’s left hand. A sliver band on his left ring finger.

“Are you married?” Frank asked. Please say no, Frank repeated in his head.

Gerard looked down at his hand and one side of his mouth quirked upward. He looked over at Frank and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I only wear that so I can make the first move.”

Frank sucked in a breath. Was Gerard hitting on him? Was Gerard interested? How does he even respond to that? His cheeks were getting red and his only defense was to duck his head.

“What would you call this,” Frank asked. He didn’t want to seem naive or cowardly. He definitely didn’t want to look like a blushing virgin in front of Gerard. Too bad he was failing at all of that.

“Making the cute Soccer dad blush,” Gerard replied after a second. He touched Frank’s hand with his own. Frank moved his head up at the contact.

“We hardly know each other,” Frank pointed out.

“I think we know more about each other than we think.”

“Oh really,” Frank snorted.

“Well you are my little brother’s best friend.”

If Frank was drinking water he would have spit it out. Thankfully he was not. His eyebrows raised to his hairline and he sat there stunned until Gerard poked his arm and shook his shoulders.

“You’re Mikey’s older brother, the artist,” Frank managed to spit out.

“Mhm. And you’re Frank, Mikey’s boss and incredibly hot single dad,” Gerard replied like calling someone hot was an everyday occurrence. “He never shuts up about you. Always wanted to talk to you but Mikey didn’t want me to scare you off.”

“I wonder why.”

“Hush. I am being direct. Do you want me to start comparing us to bees and squirrels because I will,” Gerard whined. It was kind of cute, the way Gerard got serious and all playful.

“No this is good. Just, I’m really bad at this,” Frank said after a moment.

“Talking?”

“Yeah and flirting or whatever this is.”

“Oh this is flirting alright,” Gerard clarified.

Right then, Mikey blew his whistle to let the parents know that practice was over. Mud covered children came running to their parents with smiles on their faces. James and Helena came running to their dads, racing to see who could get there first. James won and Frank picked him up and put him on his lap.

“ I WON” screamed James.

Helena didn’t look fazed. She just stared up at her dad as he too picked up his child and sat her on his lap.

“Princess, I want you to meet Mr. Frank. He’s James’s daddy,” Gerard broke the silence.

“HI MR FRANK,” the girl screamed.

Frank waved back at the girl as James whispered in his dad’s ear. “Is that her dad?”

“Yep that’s Gerard. He’s actually Uncle Mikey’s brother too,” Frank replied, talking louder than his son.

“Hi Ger.. Gerard,” James said, giving him the biggest smile eh was capable of.

“Hi James,” Gerard smiled.

“Daddy can we go to dinner with James and Mr. Frank?” Helena asked her dad.

“Well we would have to ask them,” Gerard replied looking up at Frank with hopeful eyes. Gerard was even biting his lip. He was so confident a second ago.

“I think we can do that,” Frank replied after James gave him a look as begging as Gerard’s.

That night, Frank found himself sitting next to Gerard in a booth at the Pizza Parlor across the street from the Park. He also knew who owned the Trans Am he parked next to, Gerard. Helena and James were coloring place mats and replacing grass stains with tomato sauce stains. Gerard and Frank were watching their children and eating the pizza they ordered. Gerard stole a slice of Frank’s vegan pizza and was currently licking the grease off his fingers. He was eying Frank as he did it and it was getting hard for Frank to not look over at him.

Helena and James left for the play area after they were done coloring and the two men found themselves staring down at their plates. Frank found it odd how as soon as Helena came over at the park, Gerard lost some of his confidence. Or at least he seemed to have lost some.

“So Frank, incase you haven’t figured out, I like you,” Gerard started. “And I know it’s weird but, I would like to take you on a date.”

“Isn’t this a date?” Frank asked, looking up from his empty plate to see Gerard blank faced, thinking.

“No one without kids,” Gerard said with a smile.

Frank laughed a bit. “We just met. This is crazy.”

“Yeah but I’m tired at staring at you and having a crush on you from what my brother tells me,” Gerard looked serious. Like he wanted Frank to say yes.

“Okay but this is not official,” Frank said. “No labels. I don;t want to make things awkward for our kids.”

“Agreed,” Gerard beamed. 

 

When Frank had agreed to go on a date with Gerard he had no idea that he would find himself on Gerard’s couch at one in the morning grinding his hips into Gerard’s after the first date.The two were attached at the lips and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Tongue sliding against tongue, and crotch to crotch, they were wrapped up in each other. Grunting in the other’s ear and licking their way up and down necks.

“I’m so close,” Gerard panted in Frank’s ear.

“Fuck,” Frank could feel himself getting close too. He hadn’t done this since he was a teenager. He forgot how nice it was.

“Ah Frankie,” Gerard yelled as he came. Frank followed shortly after with a “fuck Gee.”

After the two men stopped panting and Gerard gave Frank some sweatpants to wear, they curled up in Gerard’s bed. Gerard spooning Frank and kissing behind his ears.

“How did this happen,” Frank asked after minutes of silence. Gerard was already asleep and Frank was on his way. Everything seemed whirlwind to him. This entire relationship, but Frank didn’t dwell on it for long as sleep reeled him in. He woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and a peck on the lips from his new favorite person (well besides his son). He decided then that he didn’t care how it this started.

Two weeks later, Frank was sitting with Gerard on the bench where they first met, watching their children play another team. They both had smiles plastered on their faces as they watched their kids run across the field. Their hands were linked at in between them and before the game started Mikey came over to them and said, “I swear to God if you fuck this up I will never talk to either of you again”. Frank really hoped that he didn’t fuck this up either.

Helena and James’s team lost. They walked their kids back to Frank’s beaten up minivan, hearing everything about the game from their kids as if they didn’t see it. Another car seat had been added to the back of the car for Helena and Gerard had taken the passenger’s seat next to Frank in the front. Frank couldn’t help but smile.

On their way home, Frank got caught by that damn never ending red light again. He wanted to run it but then Gerard started talking.

“Should we make this official?” he asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Frank said smiling back at Gerard.

The light turned green and it was full speed ahead.

Frank and Gerard sat at the same bench every practice for the rest of the season and the next one too. They never sat anywhere else. It was their spot for games, practices, random walks. It was their spot.

One day Frank came home from a late day at work. He was now sharing with Gerard and their children. The kids were at practice with Gerard and Frank was supposed to be there too if it wasn’t for bands and their problems. There was a note on the dinner table that read “Meet me at the bench XO G”.

Frank got in his red minivan that smelt like grass and young children and drove to the park. When he got there he saw Gerard sitting on the bench alone. It was such a foreign site to him, he had to do a double take.

“Hey babe,” Frank said as he sat down.

“Hey Frankie,” Gerard said weaving their fingers together.

Frank rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and listened to the sounds of soccer practice. He smelt the wet grass and the dirt and Gerard’s cologne. The best smells in the world.

“Frank I bought you something,” Gerard said out of the blue. Frank raised his head and looked at Gerard. Gerard pulled a little box out of his pocket and set it in Frank’s hands.

Frank opened the box and looked at Gerard, then the box, then back at Gerard.

“Is that...” Frank asked.

“Yeah,” Gerard said.

“You going to ask?” Frank smiled.

Gerard looked over at Frank and smiled, a little blush on his cheek. Then he took in a breath and regained his composure.

“Frank will you marry me?”

“Of course I will!” Frank screamed, getting looks from the parents and from the kids on the field.

It was official, that bench was his favorite place in the whole world. Especially fi Gerard was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic and I know that it sucks so ConCrit is very welcome.


End file.
